bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE: Quest For The Nest
BIONICLE: Quest For The Nest was a Toys "R" Us-exclusive trivia board game given out as a prize for the first 75 participants in select Toys "R" Us stores on October 19, 2002. Summary Aid the Toa Nuva in their quest! The Toa Nuva are on a quest to find the last remaining nest of the Bohrok, the insect-like creatures that threaten the peace of Mata Nui. But the leaders of the Bohrok swarms have hidden the nest well and blocked the trail with obstacles. To finish their quest, the Toa Nuva must pass tests of their knowledge of Mata Nui and its people. Each test they pass brings them closer to their ultimate goal and victory! Can you help them reach the end of the trail? How to play Toys "R" Us version A Toys "R" Us employee/staff member asked BIONICLE fans whom are participating to form a group of a certain number (the max was 6 players, though this varied between stores) before starting the game (which was a huge version of the BIONICLE trivia board game on the floor). To start and also advance to the next space, the participants have to answer trivia questions about one of the 6 Toa Nuva by rolling the Nuva Symbol dice and the Matoran numbers dice on the table next to the game (or the employee does the rolling; varies in select stores). The players must use their knowledge of the Toa Nuva to advance depending what number you get from the Matoran numbers dice and rolling the Toa Nuva Symbol dice to get a question to answer about one of the 6 Toa Nuva. The board game version The players get to play as the Toa Nuva on a quest to find the last remaining nest of the Bohrok. All players choose their playing piece and place it on the "Start" space. Decide which player will go first. The player who goes first, will rolls both dices. The Toa Nuva dice indicates which Toa Nuva trivia card will be used (For example, if you rolled the dice and it lands on Onua Nuva's symbol. This means you will have to answer questions the trivia card about Onua Nuva). While the Matoran numbers dice indicates how many spaces on the board the question is worth. One of the other players will read the Toa Nuva trivia question out loud. If the player gets the first question right, he/she may move his/her game piece to the number of spaces indicated on the Matoran numbers dice and rolls again. But, if the player gets any of the questions wrong, he/she does not move his piece and his/her turn is over. If there are instructions on the space on which he/she lands, then he/she must follow those instructions. The first player to reach the "Finish" space wins. Contents * 1 game board * 1 Instructions & a summary of the game (On the same cardboard with the Game Pieces) * 1 Toa Nuva dice * 1 Matoran numbers dice * 6 Game Pieces (The individual's Kanohi Nuva on the front while the Nuva symbols along with the Toa Nuva's names on the back) * 6 Trivia cards Trivia *This product did not have a bar code number nor set number, as this was given out as a participation prize. * The Toa Nuva dice actually looks more like the Nuva Cube. *On the board, it shows where the Toa Nuva had arrived/landed when they were Toa Mata. However, neither Gali or Kopaka had a location of where they arrived/landed. Category:2002 Category:Games Category:Board Game